


scratches

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Dept. Heaven Series, Yggdra Union
Genre: Other, Self Harm, a handful of yggdra's bad habits, au where maria remains inside of yggdra rather than returning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: once the wounds were covered she'd realize she tied the bandages too tight and pull them off





	scratches

As a habit Yggdra left claw marks on her wrists. Thinly spread out scratches that bled occasionally and stained the sleeves of her nightgown.  
Maria left dents in her neck that she'd profusely apologize for once Yggdra regained control, and they'd hastily be covered up by hair and flimsy necklaces made of grass..

Sometimes as a child Yggdra would roll out of bed and scream until her father came and set her back under her blankets. Deathly afraid of what was underneath her, she would not move an inch until sunrise, where she found a safe place to hide from worried adults.

One day, Milanor noticed that she had started pulling out her hair, and offered her a knife to cut the strands which were unbearably long. Yggdra accepted it.

Mellia wasn't a part of her, but Maria would talk about how she would leave bruises on her knuckles- often recalling the memory of the black and purple spots on the Archangel's hands, before letting the memory gradually fade.

Sometimes the pain in her chest was so unbearable that she'd awaken to find her clothes stained with blood, and her hair stuck in the bloody mess under her fingernails. The princess then called Milanor and asked him to bring bandages to her. He obliged, not entirely certain why she needed so many.

Once the wounds were covered she'd realize she tied the bandages too tight and pull them off. Then she'd cry until Maria tried to calm her down.

And the next day, it would happen again.


End file.
